


They really have a good relationship

by huangjinwu888



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinwu888/pseuds/huangjinwu888





	They really have a good relationship

*巨大的OOC，慎入

“又一次，”卢卡库将手中的笔记本电脑调了个头，阿扎尔坐在他对面，刚好能看到他指着校园网站上最新的头条报道，指甲在显示屏上轻轻敲了两下，“你和凯文的关系总是那些校报记者的重点关注对象。”  
阿扎尔叹气：“我想你大概是全校唯一一个会称呼他们是记者的人。”  
“不然该叫什么？”  
“我也不知道……狗仔队？”  
“那也是记者，我的男孩。”  
阿扎尔试图说些什么反驳，但最终还是抿紧嘴巴，把手覆盖在额头上揉按起来。

全世界都认为阿扎尔和德布劳内不对付——是的，全世界，这个量词毫无任何夸张成分，阿扎尔可以用自己其实并没有超标的臀围对天发誓。  
从他们上同一所高中开始，这种来自别人口中的“冲突”总能变着花样在他们面前找存在感。他记得自己曾在某次竞赛中拿过季军的成绩，而后一位朋友勾住他的脖子，压低声音在他耳边说：“干得好，艾登。你赢过了你的对手。”  
阿扎尔当时一头雾水，他能感受到这句话意有所指：“谁是对手？”  
“当然是德布劳内，”朋友奇怪地低下头看了他一眼，“他不是你的死对头吗？”  
“……”  
可是凯文昨天晚上才和他一块儿在房间里打游戏，一直到午夜十二点。  
“凯文不是我的死对头，也不是什么莫名其妙的对手，”阿扎尔认真地纠正那些虚假情报和偏见，“他是我的朋友。”  
另一个男孩的表情看上去像见了鬼。

如果把这件事比喻为一片汪洋中的某朵浪花，那么阿扎尔在这么多年里无疑被浇成了水人。  
哦，还有德布劳内。

“这愚蠢的校报总能把我们写成下一秒就要决斗的傻瓜，”德布劳内咬着三明治批评道，他的眉头皱得很深，阿扎尔觉得自己能把小指头戳进去，“他以为我们是什么，两只好斗的公鸡？”  
“哇哦，”阿扎尔故作惊叹，一边拿起手边早已被同居者热好的牛奶，“奇妙的比喻。”  
是的，他们现在正处于住在一起的状态。远离比利时老家跑到英国留学，寻找同类相互依靠是本性。阿扎尔热情地邀请德布劳内和自己搬到学校附近租个公寓当窝点，后者毫不犹豫地答应下来，搞定看房签合同搬家不过一个星期的时间，而他们已经在这里住了快两年。  
这期间阿扎尔还买了一辆车，方便他们去采集每周需要的食物和生活用品。到现在为止，大多数时候都是德布劳内负责挑选和比较，阿扎尔只管推着购物车跟在他身后挪动。偶尔也会有其他家伙参与进来，比如巴舒亚伊，他们在大学里共同认识的朋友。  
“上帝，我真应该把刚才的情景拍下来，”巴舒亚伊拿起三盒牛奶扔进自己的购物篮里，又接着扫荡了几块奶酪，“你们简直是结婚五十年的一对老夫妻，就差把手牵在一起防止对方跌倒。”  
阿扎尔一只手插进运动裤口袋里，懒散地扫了巴舒亚伊一眼，似乎是提不起任何反驳的兴趣。德布劳内没回头，他依旧在研究两个不同品牌的牛奶的组合成分。  
巴舒亚伊耸耸肩，独自把话题继续下去：“然后我可以把照片发送给校报编辑处，让他们看看科学工程院足球队核心和文学院足球队核心是怎样相亲相爱，那一定能拿最高的投送材料报酬。”  
“得了吧，”德布劳内终于说话了，虽然他还是背对着其他两个人，“你以为这是在向太阳报揭发穆里尼奥和瓜迪奥拉从同一家酒店出来吗？你的报酬最多只有1英镑，可能比这盒牛奶更便宜。”  
说完，他竟然还举起手晃了晃正拿着的那盒奶。  
“等着瞧，”巴舒亚伊并没有认输，“你太低估你们的名气了。”  
“那真是值得期待。”  
德布劳内把终于敲定的几盒牛奶递给合租人，阿扎尔顺手接过放到车里，然后对着巴舒亚伊说：“我不明白为什么所有人都喜欢琢磨我和凯文的关系，甚至言之凿凿我们争执不休。”  
“大概这样比较有话题度，你知道，多数人都热爱看到强者之间火花四射，精彩主要靠竞争制造，”巴舒亚伊摇头晃脑地下结论，“要学会忍耐和无视，楚门。”  
“难道我不是一直都这么做吗？”  
“其实也有一些别的传闻，与校报上面写的完全不同。”  
阿扎尔用眼神示意他说下去。  
“有人说你们在秘密交往，因为你们总会在隐蔽的角落里靠在一起，过于亲密的那种，”巴舒亚伊的眼睛亮得像两个通电的灯泡，“我偶尔也会这么想，因为凯文从来都对你保持微笑，而且他只愿意帮你一个人涂防晒霜。”  
德布劳内挑起一边颜色偏淡的眉毛，阿扎尔从他微妙的神情中品读出“你到底在说什么鬼”这层含义。  
“凯文的脾气一直不错。”  
“瞧，他对你温柔到让你对他产生了错误认知。”巴舒亚伊半开玩笑地说。  
这句话实在是糟糕透了，阿扎尔感觉自己有些消化不良。但是他和凯文确实很少起冲突。除开那些和玩笑差不多的吵嘴之外，凯文对于他是平和而安静的，像窗台上摆放的绿色植物，虽然低调却并不缺乏存在感。阿扎尔往往抬头就能看到德布劳内的身影，那一瞬间，他会产生一种在比利时才有的熟悉和满足。强烈的归属感刺激他想要靠近德布劳内，可阿扎尔很少表露这类情绪上的起伏，他更愿意选择呆在原地，例如懒人沙发或床之类的，只用眼睛追逐着德布劳内的一举一动。  
就像现在，他盘腿坐在地毯上，手肘顶在膝盖处撑住下巴，眼看德布劳内花费几分钟的时间把空荡荡的冰箱塞到快要溢出来，突然便能理解巴舒亚伊为什么会把他们两个比作老夫妇。他们看似简单无谓地生活在一起，其实每一个细节都在用心经营。  
“嘿，艾登，你在听我说话吗？”  
“嗯？”阿扎尔松开下巴上的手，他才刚刚回过神，“抱歉，你说了什么？”  
“晚餐，”德布劳内拍拍料理台，“已经七点了艾登，我们还没吃饭。”  
“我记得冰箱里有冷藏的速食披萨。”  
“忘掉它吧，你连续吃了三天。”  
可那很方便，不用花费更多时间和精力去折磨自己洗菜和切肉片。但做饭这件事从来都不是阿扎尔的拿手好戏，通常他都是干等着别人把吃的东西送到手里的那一个，以至于在这方面没什么威慑力和发言权。  
“你想要怎么做？”阿扎尔问。  
“煮些意大利面和肉丸，”德布劳内变魔术一般拿出一袋包装花哨的面，还有裹在保鲜袋里的肉丸和蔬菜，“再弄一盘沙拉，反正我们也吃不了多少。”  
“额，需要帮忙吗？”  
德布劳内歪了歪脑袋：“如果你不想把这一顿变成今晚的宵夜，是的，我需要搭把手。你知道，我也不是特别擅长在厨房里的事情。”  
“总归是比我厉害点，英国的美食节目都要被你翻遍了。”阿扎尔从地上站起来，认命地伸个懒腰走到水池边打打下手。  
他们都没说话，水声掩盖了室内的静默，不过并不令人尴尬。阿扎尔拧开水龙头冲洗池里的蘑菇，看着那些弧线圆滑的小东西在旋转水流中沉浮，他心里忽而升起一股冲动，捏着一个体积最小的蘑菇迅速塞进了德布劳内后颈的T恤领子里。  
受害者被这突如其来的异物结实地吓了一跳，在原地蹦了几下之后立刻抓住衣摆把T恤从头脱下来，在半空中挥舞了好几下，那颗蘑菇才飞出纠成一团的布料，孤零零地在木质地板上滚落几圈，然后进入无人角落里。  
阿扎尔笑得几乎要把大腿拍烂。德布劳内苍白的皮肤染上薄薄一层绯红，他恼火地用两条手臂圈住阿扎尔的脖子——该死的，始作俑者居然还笑到抽气——使劲朝自己胸口压下去。阿扎尔双手扒着他的小臂，努力想要摆脱身后的桎梏，可惜这场大笑榨干了他所有的反抗能力，只好任由德布劳内把他摔进长条沙发。  
“抱歉，凯文，”阿扎尔仰躺在沙发上用手背抹掉被自己笑出来的泪水，“我只是一时兴起。”  
“你几岁了？！”德布劳内的声音伴随着水声传来，看来他打算自己把蘑菇给洗干净了。  
阿扎尔翻了个身，心情愉悦地扬起嘴角。巴舒亚伊说得对，校报编辑部应该看看他们平时相处的模样，保证能让那些撰稿人感受到飓风暴雨般的心灵洗礼，好歹为他们这两年瞎写的报道付出一点微小的代价。

然而接下来发生的事情出乎意料。  
库尔图瓦下课后把手机扔进阿扎尔怀里，在对方将视线从课本移到他脸上时挑起一抹微笑，没头没尾地问：“你们准备分手了？”  
阿扎尔睁大眼睛，伸出一根手指指向自己，问：“我们？分手？”  
库尔图瓦扬了扬下巴，示意阿扎尔看看已经暗下去的手机屏幕：“眼见为实。”  
阿扎尔划开指尖的那片黑暗，校报网站立刻跃入眼前，黑色英文字体在白色网页上张牙舞爪地宣示一句不可思议的标题——德布劳内另选住址，双雄正式决裂！  
阿扎尔根本说不出一句话，只是难以置信地与库尔图瓦对视一眼。  
“啊哈，看来你比校报知道得还晚，”库尔图瓦看上去有点幸灾乐祸，“甚至我都比你更快。”  
“可是……可是凯文什么都没说，他看上去毫无异常。”  
“他每天，不，每时每刻都是同样的表情，艾登。在30米开外一脚射门和吃饭喝水的时候没有什么不同。”  
阿扎尔把手机抛到库尔图瓦手里，老实说他现在有些郁闷。他想马上打电话给德布劳内，但又担心太快得知某个自己根本不愿意接受的消息。  
当他回到公寓，夕阳透过玻璃窗照射进来，米白色的墙壁变成一片朦胧静谧的黄，沙发投下的阴影笼罩着停在它脚边的一个足球。家里没有人，空气如同凝固一般。  
阿扎尔呼出一口气，反手关上了门。冰箱里还剩下很多两人一起购买的食物，可惜阿扎尔对于如何搭配使用它们毫无想法，索性拿出被众多时蔬和肉类挤到底层的快餐披萨，随意放到微波炉里加热一下，芝士的香气很快充满整个空间。阿扎尔分外感谢速食的诞生，真是方便他这样的厨房毁灭者生存在世界上，尽管没什么营养可言。  
他举着披萨盒坐到沙发上，用空闲的另一只手打开电视机，正好看到当地的新闻节目。金发女主播在播报最近发生的三起入室盗窃案，显然警方的低效率工作让歹徒越发猖狂，最新的消息是发展到持枪入室，已经变成了更为严重的犯罪。  
阿扎尔漫不经心地听着新闻，一边咬下几口披萨，眼睛盯着女主播的头发挪不开视线。德布劳内也是金色头发，中学时代颜色要比现在更浅，但柔软度没怎么改变，依旧像他妈妈衣柜里那些轻薄的名贵丝织品那样舒服。  
不过很快就不能经常看到了。阿扎尔把手中披萨饼全塞进嘴里。以后他们见面还需要通过手机才行，不能再从房间里随意喊一声，就看到德布劳内出现在视线中。现在的日子马上就将成为奢侈品。  
阿扎尔拿起另一块还在冒着热气的披萨饼，举过头顶刚要从尖端下口，开门声同时响起，德布劳内踩着最后一抹夕阳余晖回到家里。  
“你回 来了。”他试着表现平常。  
德布劳内点点头，看上去疲惫到连话都不想说。  
“我问过罗梅卢，他说今天没在教室里看到你。你请了假？”  
“嗯哼。”德布劳内再一次点头，径直走到冰箱前开门，取出一盒牛奶大口灌进喉咙里，然后发出满足而放松的喟叹。  
阿扎尔注视着他的动作，欲言又止，最终依旧和之前一样，只是单纯地看向德布劳内。而这位同居人的回应姗姗来迟，仿佛过了一个世纪才开口：“你为什么盯着我不说话？嘿，艾登，你又开始吃披萨了。”  
“这很方便，”他习惯性地反驳，藏在肚子里的话乘着这趟顺风车一块儿跑了出来，“你上了校报，伙计，他们说你最近在忙着搬家。这到底是怎么回事？”  
“他们没东西写了吗？我去房产中介这事对公众来说毫无意义。”  
所以这是真的，阿扎尔吞了吞喉咙，凯文确实在考虑离开这里。离开他。  
巨大的失落像石头一般砸到他胸口上，阿扎尔完全体会到了什么叫闷闷不乐。  
“这里不再适合长居，我打算往西边搬去。你呢，你觉得这个主意怎么样？”  
不怎么样。  
但阿扎尔当然不可能这样回复。  
“你自己喜欢就好，没必要问我的想法。”  
德布劳内奇怪地看着他：“我当然要询问你的想法，你不是我的室友吗？我不能挑选一个你不愿意接受的地方。”  
阿扎尔觉得脑子有点发懵，接着他忽然意识到自己某些判断产生了错误。  
“……你是打算让我和你一起搬走？”  
“当然，”这是德布劳内说的第二个当然了，“我没和你说过吗？”  
“当然！”第三个属于阿扎尔，“我可是从校报上知道你的打算的。”  
德布劳内做出一个抱歉的手势：“我大概是忘了告诉你。这里最近不怎么太平，有人持枪入室抢劫，似乎还弄伤了一位老人。安全起见，我想我们该挪地方了。”  
“所以你不是要独自搬走？”  
“嗯？你怎么会这么想？”  
那颗砸向胸口的石头顷刻间被丰满的肌肉彻底弹走。  
阿扎尔畅快极了。他从沙发上站起来，在毫无音乐配合的情况下极富节奏感地舞动四肢，就像社交网络上那些博取关注度的年轻人展露出来的肢体舞蹈一般。  
德布劳内显然搞不懂对方如此激动的缘由。他靠过去想要抓住阿扎尔的手腕，却被沉浸在喜悦中的人更为迅速地揪住衣领。一阵天旋地转之后，德布劳内被扔进沙发里，身上压着一个比他矮上八公分却重了几公斤的男人。他伸出手想要把阿扎尔推得离自己远一点，但阿扎尔比他更快，俯下身开始亲吻他的额头、眼角、鼻梁和颧骨……最后落在那双微张的嘴唇上。  
一直在阿扎尔肩膀上施力的双手瞬间变得僵硬，淡淡的芝士香气从另一个温热的地方渡到口腔里，德布劳内不由得动了动舌头，他感到对方蓄了快一年的短须正摩挲他唇下的皮肤。  
这大概是他们搬来英国之后最亲密的一次接触。  
阿扎尔抬起上身，犹豫了一下，还是用掌心贴上德布劳内的侧脸。不可否认他有点兴奋过度，冲动行事，但半点没感受到后悔。  
“……你到底在干什么？”德布劳内问。  
阿扎尔露出微笑：“你可以将它看作是我的表白，凯文。”  
德布劳内的脸在十秒之内红透了。

卢卡库浏览着最新的校报新闻，上面明确写着德布劳内确实搬了家——只不过是和工程学院足球队核心一起搬的。  
撰稿人用失望的文字表示他们并非想象中那般相互激烈争执，但一切皆有可能，这场产生于两个球队王牌中的友谊或许会因为一次比赛胜利而宣告崩盘，论据有一二三四五六七……  
卢卡库没看下去，他好笑地合上了笔记本电脑。

end.


End file.
